The Stars are Always Right
by sjcw99
Summary: MWPP/L short fic. A prank involving Raspberry jelly goes off with a bang at the wrong time.


Disclaimer: I don't own this universe.  
  
The Stars are Always Right  
  
By: sjcw99  
  
A loud explosion came from the Slytherin table. Followed by a huge stream of raspberry jelly shooting up from the center of the table. Had anyone been sitting at the table they would have been covered with jelly. Luckily, or unluckily depending on what house you belong to, breakfast was two hours away and no one was in the Great Hall. A small house elf entered the hall to set the tables for breakfast. She spotted the jelly mess covering the Slytherin table and chairs. The house elf shook her head and went to find the cleaning elves to clean the mess up before breakfast.  
  
Two hours later, the Great Hall filled up with hungry students. As breakfast commenced, four people at the Gryfindor table kept discreetly looking towards the Slytherin table. The looks were noticed by some of the students sitting near the four. Finally, a young lady with red hair asked, "Alright, what did you do this time?"  
  
One of the four, James Potter by name, answered as innocently as he could, "What, my dear Lily, would make you think we did something?" The other three attempted to look innocent.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the fact that you keep looking over at the Slytherin table. Or maybe because you were plotting something in the corner of the common room last night." Lily responded.  
  
"Come on, Lily, we're not up to anything." Sirius said.  
  
"Yea, it's not like we're going to cover the Slytherins with jelly or anything." Peter added. The other's groaned.  
  
"Jelly." Lily said shaking her head. "Will you ever let up?"  
  
"Nope." Sirius said. "Besides it's the one sure fire way to get Snape to wash his hair."  
  
"And like all your other sure fire ways to get Snape to wash his hair, it doesn't seem to be working." Remus said. "You set it to go off shortly after breakfast started. Well breakfast is almost over, and nothing has happened."  
  
"Lily!" Sirius accused. "You disarmed it didn't you. You over heard our plan last night and came in here and disarmed it before breakfast started."  
  
"I did no such thing. I didn't even know what you were planning, the four of you wouldn't let anyone near you last night. You threatened to hang a poor first year out the window for eavesdropping. Besides, I was studying for the transfiguration test last night, which is what you should have been doing." Lily said.  
  
"Sirius, I'm sure Lily wouldn't have disarmed the jelly bomb, even if she did know about it. And she came down to breakfast with us." James said.  
  
"Sure take her side." Sirius said, "Well someone disarmed it. And I am going to find out who."  
  
Remus suggested, "You know, Padfoot, the bomb might have been a dud. Or you set it wrong."  
  
Sirius glared at Remus, "I don't make mistakes when it comes to playing tricks on the Slytherins. Therefore someone must have tampered with it. And the three of you were the only ones to know about it. One of you is a spy for the Slytherins aren't you. Or maybe it was that first year, where'd he go?" Sirius got up to look for the first year.  
  
"You don't make mistakes?" Remus said, pulling Sirius back down. "What about the fireworks that went off in our common room? They were supposed to go into the Slytherin Christmas pudding."  
  
"Or the multicolor bubbles that were supposed to follow Snape around singing about clean hair all day? If I remember correctly the Slytherins found a small puddle of iridescent water outside their common room that morning. No bubbles and no singing." James said.  
  
"Sure, remind me of my past failures." Sirius said. "That was back when I was young and just starting out with pranks. This is now, when I've matured. Sirius Black does not make mistakes." The others shook their heads at him and got up to leave.  
  
Before they could leave, Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat, "The House Elves have informed me that at 6 o'clock this morning raspberry jelly was found covering the Slytherin table. They ask that in the future all students take a bit more care in eating late night snacks, so as not to mess the tables up. Seeing as no students should be out of bed at night, I suggest that you eat late night snacks in your own common rooms to avoid any more problems. Thank you."  
  
"See, it worked." Sirius said.  
  
"It did?" Lily looked over her shoulder at the Slytherin table, as they left the hall. "They're still clean. The only jelly I see is on their toast, and I believe it's blackberry not raspberry."  
  
"You're not looking at it right." Sirius said. "I meant for the jelly bomb to go off early. Now it looks like the Slytherins are sneaking out of their common room at night. Filch will be concentrating on catching them sneaking out, giving us a little more breathing space."  
  
Remus shook his head, "You're never going to admit that you made a mistake. Are you, Sirius?"  
  
"Nope, because I didn't make one. Don't you remember what we were taught in Divination Class?"  
  
"And what would that be?" Lily asked.  
  
Sirius replied, "The stars, well in this case, star is always right."  
  
The End  
  
Thank you for reading. ~sjcw99 


End file.
